Brainstorm
::Brainstorm is TP-Only and CANNOT be applied for. Brainstorm is a never-ending font of ideas. Whether he's in the middle of a battle or consciously working on another of his projects, new ideas are the background noise of his mind, sometimes to such an extent that his brain will overheat. In his zeal to see these ideas realized, Brainstorm sometimes forgets about things like "basic safety" and "proper experimental procedure". He will happily hand out new and untested inventions to less-than-responsible comrades for field-testing. His inventions range from useful biotechnology, to outlandish anti-personnel weaponry, to devices that harness the bizarre and unthinkable. Brainstorm transforms into a turquoise Cybertronic fighter craft. History Brainstorm worked in the Kimia facility until its destruction in 2015. Logs/Posts 2019 Aug 28 - Caution: Brainstorm at Work The cyan, white and yellow form of the Autobot's best inventor, yes you heard that Wheeljack, appears. "Alright, so you're experiencing a faction-wide synapse feed, launched from my secret lab..." He raises his hands melodramatically, "In parts unknown!" Behind him, Tailgate and Folly seem to be engrossed in some conversation, "Topic 1: what I really wanted to show off to everyone is my new click-clacker here." Brainstorm raises a hand that just shows a red button connected only to a small pad. "Check this out." He clicks it once, then responds, "See, nothing happened. Or did it?" He clicks it again, "Its almost as if you do and don't understand what happened at once right?" He starts clicking it repeatedly as he has his fun, "It's all just sort of 'barely cons'cious awareness at work. Not that you understand...or do you?" He winks an optic, "Topic Six: I've got sixteen different projects going on, and only half of them are considered existential threats to all humanity, so what about another few? I've got human robot telemetry data to process, I've got respooling the initial big bang sequence, rebuilding not one, but TWO primordial threats against humanity, but that can wait a few weeks, I've gdmdnfmmddnd,d,doskaobtmtocybelit." The image seems to speed up as he keeps talking, before it quickly reverts to normal, "Oh did you not catch that?" He says smugly, "I just fast forwarded your processor! You're welcome. Topic 3: last and not least is retrofitting old weaponry. Like... "SPECIAL WEAPONRY". And I have determined that it......is out of fuel." Brainstorm gestures with a shrug, "I shouldn't tell the entire faction that, since most of you aren't cleared for it....but oh hey!" He clicks a small remote, "Now you're cleared for it, You're all ranked as Intelligence Operatives rank 8 for the next fourteen astroseconds. You're welcome. Back to my notes here, of which I have many, its out of power. Topic Eleven: Omnisotope...that's some heavy duty stuff. Meant to be an omni-directional energy source, its never been recreated. Not even by...and your fourteen seconds are up. While I'll at it, I'd better block a few of those classified things I just said, sooooo wipe wipe wipe that last bit from your mind..." He looks up at the camera as he fiddles with his remote, "You'll be fine. But then again, if you weren't, how'd you know?" :"aaaaaand....we're good. Alright. So point is secret special thing that your subconscious processor remembers needs something that I could probably make, but its going to take a lot more time than we have." Brainstorm raises a digit, "And that...is where the fun happens." Sep 09 - Caution:Brainstorm at Work Brainstorm appears on screen, he's slouched over a fabrication table, and appears to be overcharged out of his gourd. He haphazardly wipes away some engex containers as he looks in at the camera. "I've got it! //ANTI-FOOD//. Its like...well, I mean organics eat food. But if they eat ANTI-FOOD, its the exact opposite. It takes nutrients from them." He raises a hand and thumbs around on a datapad, "w-wait wait wait...hear me out. Gas....you can breathe. How about that? Did I overload your processor? Ha Haha! See? It'd be like...I don't know, gaseous nitrous or something. A stimulant supercharge. I got it by watching..." He gets in even closer, enough to see the oil on his facemask, "HOOMANS." He settles back down, "That...That don't grab ya? Okay, I got another one. We transform the..the entire Primus damned planet. Okay? We take some guys and we cram em into a giant head, and we slap that on Cybertron. I mean there's a big hole right there, it can't be TOO hard." He wipes his faceplate, smearing the oil, "Okay Okay, I know, no more war planets, fine fine, But this one is going to." He suddenly just vomits purple energon over the screen, there's a thump sound, and by the time the screen is clear, he's passed out on the table. The camera stays on him for a very long period of time before it finally shuts off. October 6 - "Working on Kodiak" Kodiak is back on his feet but still needs to get used to his new alt form. It's running a bit rough. November 12 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work!" Posting this log is worth 50 Brainstorm Points easy OOC Notes Brainstorm is TP-Only and CANNOT be applied for. Brainstorm had the misfortune of being the sole victim of a weapon of his own design, a metatextual bomb. As such, while Brainstorm does not know he's in a MUSH, nor break the fourth wall, he's bound to act like Brainstorm no matter what channel he's on, in or out of character. Players Brainstorm is masterfully played by Zero. Category:Autobot Operations Referenes * Brainstorm @ tfu.info Category:FCs Category:Autobot scientists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Cybertron